The Price of Doubt
by sakuraheartz
Summary: “Goodbye, Natsume.” She pulled the ring off, reluctantly placed it on the counter and she wobbly ran off the apartment with a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**The Price of Doubt  
**

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura was happily engaged to her long-time boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. But one day, Natsume asked her to give back her engagement ring, believing his bride-to-be a cheating gold digger! Two-shots.

**Disclaimer: **I will never (munching jellybeans) ever (force some more jellybeans into my mouth) own (gulp) Gakuen Alice.

In this story:The guys: 24 years old The girls: 23 years old Youichi and Aoi: 20 years old

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I want the ring back."

Mikan Sakura stared at her fiancée with wide eyes.

She just got back from grocery shopping, hoping to surprise him by cooking him a wonderful dinner.

When she opened the door to his apartment, she was shocked to find her fiancé, Natsume Hyuuga, sitting on the couch in his living room still in his suit looking remorseful.

He was seated on one of the trio of velvet sofas that flanked the fireplace in the living room. Although the place had an efficient air-conditioning system, the windows here were open to the garden at the back of the house since he much preferred the fresh air.

Mikan was puzzled by his behavior, because he would usually come back to his apartment from work around 10 pm but it was still 4pm.

As soon as Natsume said that dreadful sentence, it took all of her willpower to compose herself.

"W –What?" This was the only word she could say.

She tugged her brunette hair behind her ear as a reflex action to his puzzling statement.

"I don't want to repeat my words, Mikan," said Natsume as he stared into her brown eyes.

He was a few inches taller than her, but she never knew that he could make her feel the intense despair and fear that she is feeling at that moment.

She felt like she was a prey trapped by his piercing crimson eyes. It was hard to stand here, face to face, with that overpowering presence in front of her, the full force of his anger aimed towards her.

"B –But why?" she breathed, which seemed to take all the air in her lungs to do so.

Natsume snorted, "Don't you think I don't know your little affair?"

Mikan was confused and angry by his sudden accusation, but replied, "What do you mean?"

"I found out from a reliable source that you've betrayed me!" he said, while his eyes flashed with anger.

"W –What?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

Before she could ask him again, he searched through his pocket and drew out a picture, shoving it forcibly at her.

"Still not enough evidence, yet?"

Mikan eyes widened as she stared at someone, a man, hugging her.

"H –How --" She wasn't able to continue her sentence, because he cut it off.

"I thought you were different than the other women I was with, but you're no different from the rest of them." His voice was cold, as cold as steel.

"You're just like them," he taunted, "You only have your sight on my bank account to be able to provide for your lover."

Tears of frustration formed on her eyes as she looked straight at him, causing him to look away and rake his messy raven hair.

She tried to form the words in her mouth, but no words came out.

"Your tears don't work on me anymore." He tried to not show the hurt on his eyes.

Natsume was having a second thought about hauling her in his arms and comforting the woman he loved, but he decided against it.

His ego refused to hear the reasons why she would do the things she did.

"You've got it all wrong, Natsume!" she tried to explain.

"I do?" he replied coldly.

"So tell me," his said icily. "Tell me what I didn't know."

Deep in his heart, he wanted her to deny that she wasn't in any relationship with the man in the picture. He held his breath, hoping that she would contradict her "affair".

Mikan took a deep breath before she began, "I –"

She was cut off when the front door was opened.

"Natsume –kun!"

Both of them went rigid at the sight of the intruder.

Luna Koizumi was standing in the doorway, looking back at the two of them with a sinister smile on her face.

Mikan couldn't help but feel self conscious about her apparel. Her black linen shorts and a sleeveless maroon silk top was no match for Luna's sophisticated outfit.

The blond wore short-skirted pale pink suit exposed her legs and her cleavage while she wore high-heeled pumps on her feet.

Mikan was a bit confused to see her fiancée's secretary showing up at his apartment.

"So, you've already seen the picture, Sakura?" Luna snickered.

Mikan's mouth dropped wide open. She looked at Natsume and then back at Luna. And then back at him.

"You're the one who gave this picture to him?" Mikan glared at her.

"Why?" Luna drawled. "Afraid that your little affair might get exposed to your fiancée?"

"So you're really having an affair with other man?" Natsume twisted a bitter smile at Mikan's frozen face.

"How can you believe her?" Mikan unfroze enough to shake her head in amazement. "She's talking nonsense, Natsume!"

"Oh, really?" Natsume's mouth twisted derisively at her over-reaction. "Then how you explain the picture?"

"And you know what they say," Luna grinned happily. "A picture is worth a thousand words."

"I can't believe this," Mikan said, her voice barely above an appalled whisper. "You trust her words more than mine."

The picture fell from her hand and lay on the floor; Mikan had become too tired to explain the truth behind the picture.

Now her only thought was to put as much distance between them as she could. She used the counter table beside her to support her weight.

Mikan must have looked as shattered as she felt, and as ill, because something went out of Natsume's face and the anger in him died instantly.

His expression was replaced by worry and confusion.

Mikan instantly lift her left hand and stared at the beautifully carved white gold ring on her finger, blinking as she fought back her tears that were threatening to spill anytime soon.

"Goodbye, Natsume."

Reluctantly, she pulled the ring off and placed it on the counter as she wobbly ran off the apartment with a broken heart.

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

Mikan sighed for the ninth time as she held a cup of hot chocolate inside a café owned by her best friend.

Betrayal—that had been the crime that Natsume had thrown so viciously in her face. So unjustly.

She sighed again, but was squirming in pain as she felt something thwack her head.

"Baka, baka, baka," was the only sound that she heard while a swell form on her head.

"Stop looking like an idiot," said Hotaru Imai, the owner of the café slash part-time inventor blew the smoke coming from her most successful invention –the baka gun. "You're scaring my costumers with your ugly face."

Mikan rubbed her head and sighed. She was in no mood to retort at her best friend like she usually did every time Hotaru hit her on the head.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her best friend's unusual reaction before taking a seat across from Mikan.

She searched her best friends' face with her pitying eyes and scowled.

Hotaru remembered when she received a call from the hospital a few days ago saying that Mikan has collapsed during her work and was sent to the hospital.

She recalled the pale look on Mikan's face when she arrived at the hospital. The doctor said that overwork, stress, and her unhealthy lifestyle was the most likely cause of what plagued Mikan at the moment.

Hotaru knew her best friend wasn't that kind of person, and she suspected that a certain crimson eyed lad had something to do with it.

Her suspicion was confirmed when she asked Mikan if she wanted to inform Natsume about her conditions. To her surprise, Mikan told her not to tell anything to Natsume.

"He doesn't care anyway," said Mikan.

She didn't like the look on Mikan's face, but she knew sooner or later Mikan would confide her with her problems.

She always does and it was only a matter of time.

"So what time is Youichi coming?" said Hotaru trying to divert the brunette's attention.

Mikan lifted her head towards her and then looked at her watch.

"He should be here, right about –" She was cut off when a tall and handsome silver haired man appeared beside her.

"Now," Mikan finished her sentence.

"Sorry," Youichi panted. "Traffic."

He scooted the seat next to Hotaru and took a gulp of Mikan's hot chocolate.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Youichi pushed the drink and waved his hand over his tongue, hopelessly trying to lessen the pain that the beverage had caused.

"Serves you right for drinking my hot chocolate without my permission." Mikan lifted her drink and blew the steam.

"I was thirsty." Youichi leaned back on the chair. "Besides the drink wasn't that delicious at all."

"It wasn't delicious?" Hotaru had an evil aura around her as she loaded her baka gun with more ammunition.

"It –It was!" Youichi gulped nervously. "I just didn't like to eat or drink sweet stuff."

"So, how was England?" Mikan asked to Youichi's relief.

Youichi had gained a scholarship to study in England right after he finished high school. He came back to Japan and rented an apartment for himself, it was about time he learned to be independent anyway.

"You know that you should save your money and live with me instead." Mikan stared at him determinedly.

"Drop it," Youichi groaned. "I know how to take care of myself, you know?"

"He's right, Mikan," Hotaru munched a whole plate of crab roe as the waiter placed the plate in front of her. "He will remain the baby he as is if you don't let him be independent."

"Hey!" Youichi retorted.

Mikan giggled at the scene in front of her and sighed.

She had to admit, she missed Natsume more than she knew. Several times, she tried to contact him, but the line was either dead or Natsume refused to answer her calls.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Youichi announce that he had a girlfriend.

"Come again?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

"I said," Youichi narrowed his teal eyes on her. "I have a girlfriend."

"Praise the lord!" Mikan clasped her hand together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Youichi shot her a dark look.

"I thought that you were gay," Mikan shrugged. "I've never seen you dating a woman before."

"My love life is none of your business." Youichi narrowed his eyes at her.

"True," Mikan shrugged again. Then she stared out on the street as Youichi rambled on how much he loves his girlfriend, Hotaru rolled her eyes ignoring him.

Mikan was caught off guard when Youichi asked her about her fiancée.

"His name is…Natsume, am I right?" Youichi asked her. "It amazes me that there's someone who was willing to go out with a loudmouth like you."

Mikan glared at him before she let out a small sigh. She circled her finger on the edge of the mug while keeping her head low.

"We broke up." There, she said it.

She waited for one of them to break the silence. When no reply came, she lifted her head to find both of them staring at her with their mouth gaping.

Mikan almost laughed at her best friend's comical expression when Hotaru finally regained her composure and loaded her baka gun.

"When can I hit that idiot?" Hotaru's eyes glint evilly.

"He's not worth it, Hotaru," Mikan replied, slightly happy that her usually stoic and emotionless best friend cared about her feelings.

"What happened?" Youichi looked at her with a worried expression plastered on his face.

Mikan then told them about the incident what happened on that dreadful night two weeks ago, realizing only after she had finished her story that she was clenching her fist while the other hand was trembling while holding the mug.

"You mean he had the picture of the day a pervert suddenly hugged you when I just got back from England?" Youichi tried to recall the day Mikan picked him up from the airport.

"Yeah," Mikan replied ruefully.

"And you said that Koizumi was the one who gave the photo to Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked, her eyes narrowed at the brunette.

"Yeah," Mikan replied again.

"She must have set you up," Hotaru concluded. "That bitch."

"But how come she knew that you were there?" Youichi asked, still trying to solve the puzzle.

"Maybe she stalked her," Hotaru concluded. "And paid the man to harass her; thus, the picture was taken."

Youichi was fuming angrily. "I'm glad that I punched him that day," he said in triumph. "Nobody can touch my sister while I'm around!"

Mikan smiled at her brother. Youichi has a problem with being overprotective towards her – a sister complex was what Hotaru called it.

Mikan was his only living relative when they had lost their parents in a tragic car accident about five years ago on their way home from the holidays.

"Anyway, tell me more about your girlfriend." Mikan tried to change the subject of their conversation to a safer topic.

Hotaru rolled her eyes as Youichi continued to ramble about how beautiful his girlfriend was, when she saw a certain someone coming out of a dress shop. She looked at Mikan with eyes saying, "What the hell is happening?"

Mikan turned her head around only to see Natsume with another woman.

Her heart stopped at the sight.

She fought the tears that were about to fall from her eyes and stared back at her hot chocolate.

'_He moved on already_.' She thought sadly. _'…at least he's not with that Koizumi.'_

"…and she said that I need to see her brother today – hey!" Youichi looked at her in surprise as Mikan stood up.

"I need to go somewhere," Mikan slung her handbag on her shoulder. "I'll call you later."

"Are you okay?" Youichi asked anxiously. "You look pale."

Mikan gave him a weak smile. True –the break up affected her health drastically. Her usually rosy face was now pale white and clearly she was losing some weight.

"I'm fine." Mikan replied.

Youichi gaped as he watched her walk out of the restaurant quickly. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Hotaru.

"Beats me." Hotaru masked her worries by munching her second serving of crab roe.

"I think I better go too," Youichi looked over his watch. With one last nod, he went out and hailed a taxi.

"Idiots." Hotaru mumbled as she chewed her food.

**...To be continue...**

**

* * *

**I got side-track I have to admit. But my friend and I just cant wait to release this story...so how was it?

Please read and review XD I really need reviews now since I need some motivation from all of you. Please review :D

The more reviews that we've received; the faster the update will be XD

Constructive criticism is needed but no flame please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Price of Doubt  
**

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura was happily engaged to her long-time boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. But one day, Natsume asked her to give back her engagement ring, believing his bride-to-be a cheating gold digger! Two-shots.

**Disclaimer: **I will never (munching jellybeans) ever (force some more jellybeans into my mouth) own (gulp) Gakuen Alice.

In this story:The guys: 24 years old The girls: 23 years old Youichi and Aoi: 20 years old

**Dedicate to all of you who have read/alerted/reviewed and PM-ed me while I'm writing this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"How's Ruka, nii –chan?" Aoi Hyuuga seated across Natsume in his office. "I haven't heard anything from him for a while."

Natsume skimmed over the papers on his desk and without looking back at her sister, he replied, "He's doing fine."

Natsume write something on a piece of blank paper. "You do know he'd opened up a vet clinic nearby."

Aoi nodded happily. "I should visit him sometime later. I haven't seen him since I've returned."

"So who is this…person that you're going to introduce to me?" Natsume asked her after a moment of silence.

Aoi frowned at him. "I told you before!" she huffed. "I'm going to introduce you to my boyfriend."

"And I care because…?"

"You're my brother and I want you to get to know him."

"It surprises me that there is someone out there is willing to go out with you, buriko*."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aoi said darkly.

"So, fill me in," Natsume said, who still had most of his attention to his work. "Tell me something about him. Not that I'm in any way interested in listening."

Aoi ignored his sarcastic remarks and then she continued.

"Well, we've met on our campus in England. His parents died in a car accident when he was 15 and the only family he has is his sister – who owns a jewelry shop somewhere here. Oh, and not to mention that he's tall and handsome and…" Aoi was lost in a trance as she continued to ramble on how great her boyfriend was.

Natsume didn't reply to her comments and kept himself busy with his work, trying to keep a certain brunette out of his mind.

Aoi then walked up beside him, leaning on the table with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So," Aoi began. "Tell me about this fiancée of yours. You know, you are so sly!"

"Hmm? And why may I ask?" Natsume asked her.

"Proposing to her while I was away on my studies," She mumbled.

Natsume stopped his actions abruptly, surprised by her sudden comment.

Truth to tell, he really missed Mikan. Once he thought of trying to get her back, but he had no idea how.

He continued on his work, trying to push Mikan out of his mind.

"We broke up."

Aoi gasped at his answer and asked him for details.

Natsume then told her about the picture and their last encounter.

Aoi knew that even though her brother looked cool and composed on the outside, he was grieving for his loss and she could see it in his eyes.

"Where did you get the picture anyway?" Aoi couldn't help but ask.

"Koizumi."

Aoi made a disgusting face at the name. She knew that Luna Koizumi was her brother's secretary, who wouldn't stop flirting with him even though she knew he was engaged.

Natsume told Aoi that Luna gave him the picture just before he fired her.

"That was so cheap of her to use that picture to get you!" Aoi shook her head in disbelief. "Why did she show up in your apartment anyway?"

Natsume shrugged. "The hag thought that I needed some 'moral support' after the nasty breakup with my fiancée."

"I know her intentions," Natsume continued calmly. "And no way in hell will I go out with that ugly hag."

Aoi stared at her brother sympathetically. "There must be an explanation to why she did that," She said trying to reason with him.

"I know that." Natsume groaned as he buried his face on his hand in frustration. "But the picture was there and I just can't control my anger. I felt betrayed by the one person I trust the most."

"Wow," Aoi drew a breath. "You really love her, huh?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Natsume rolled his eyes.

Aoi ignored his comment. "So what's her name?"

He sighed. "Mi –"

Before he could say her name, the intercom buzzed from his new secretary saying that there was a visitor for Aoi whose name is Youichi.

"That's him!" Aoi said happily.

"Show him in," he instructed.

They waited for a while before they heard a knocked on the door.

Natsume lifted his face and then he observed Youichi as he walked inside the room.

"Youichi!" Aoi hugged him tightly as she giggled.

Youichi laughed at her childish action and hugged her back.

"Aoi, let him breathe." Natsume might seem indifferent about who his sister is dating but deep down inside, he cared for her.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume extended his hand towards Youichi as soon as Aoi release him from the bear hug.

Youichi frowned when Natsume mentioned his name. He vaguely remembered his sister telling him about Natsume's full name once when Mikan had called him during his stay at England.

'_Hyuuga must be a common name here in Japan,'_ Youichi think thoughtfully and shook Natsume's hand.

"Hijiri Youichi."

"What's wrong, Youichi?" Aoi asked him worriedly.

Youichi didn't realize that he was frowning at that time because he was still concerned with his sister's well being.

"Do you," Youichi just couldn't help but ask Natsume. "Do you know anyone with the name of Mikan Sakura?"

Natsume's face turned ice cold. "Yeah, what about her?"

"You are her fiancée, am I correct?" he asked Natsume again.

"Ex –fiancée," Natsume corrected.

Youichi gritted his teeth and then punched Natsume on his jaw, causing the latter to fall down on the floor with a loud thud.

"Natsume nii-chan!" Aoi ran to her brother. "What did you do that for, Youichi?"

"You," Youichi shot a death glare towards Natsume. "Do you know that you're the reason she was suffering right now?"

"What?" Natsume crocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Aoi looked up to her brother then to Youichi and back with confusion written on her face.

Youichi rubbed his aching fist, but kept his angry stare at Natsume.

Natsume stood up from his prone position with Aoi's help while sending a death glare towards Youichi.

"So who are you to her?" Natsume wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Another one of her secret boyfriend, I suppose?"

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Youichi bellowed and slammed his palm on the desk.

"Sister?" Natsume frowned slightly.

He did remember that Mikan had told him once that she had a brother who was studying overseas and would like to introduce him one day.

Natsume rubbed his forehead and let out a solemn laugh. It's such a small world, indeed.

"Why are you laughing, bastard?" Youichi growled at Natsume.

Aoi who was standing beside Natsume the whole time, trembled slightly by the seriousness of the situation. She was determined to intervene only when the time was right.

For now, she chose to remain quiet.

"I'm such an idiot," said Natsume, who took his seat sighing in defeat.

"Yeah, you are." Youichi took the seat across Natsume and looked him in the eye. "And I'd better tell you the whole story before you act all stupid in front of my sister ever again. Not that I think you deserve her anyway."

"I know I don't deserve her, but I won't give her up to anyone." Natsume smirked. "And just because I owe you this one, doesn't mean that I approve of you as Aoi's boyfriend."

"Hey!" He earned a playful punch on the arm from Aoi.

"I don't need your approval." Youchi reached out for Aoi, and she willingly went to his side, and kissed the back of her hand.

"So long as she's willing to be by my side is enough."

* * *

Mikan watched "A Walk To Remember" weeping and wishing that she could find a real-life Landon Carter.

She wore her baggy pink t-shirt that reached her knees, eating a whole container of her "emergency only" ice cream with her hair tied up in a messy knot.

"Damn you, Natsume," she took another spoonful of the strawberry ice cream before she blew her nose and grabbed another box of tissue.

The sound of someone unlocking the front door made her freeze.

The only people who had key to her apartment were Youichi, Hotaru and…Natsume.

"It's impossible for him to come here and visit me," Mikan laughed dryly.

She got up from the couch and trotted to the front door to greet whoever the person was.

Mikan blew out a shaky breath, feeling familiar dizziness weaving in her head.

She frowned. _'I have to get my act together. Forget about him!'_

Mikan stopped on her track when she saw who the person was. Shock and disbelief blasted through her as she saw Natsume in the hallway; his hair was messy and he looked tired.

"Natsume?" her voice was weak and then she noticed that he had a bruise on his jaw.

"What happened?" Mikan asked worriedly as she ran to him, inspecting the bruise, forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Your brother hit me," he replied casually. "I think I do deserve that."

"Youichi?" Mikan dragged him to the kitchen and told him to sit on one of the chairs as she went to the refrigerator and get ice pack to heal his wounds.

"We had very a very interesting conversation," Natsume winced as the ice pack made contact to his aching jaw. "A very…enlightening…one."

Natsume looked up to face her and he cringed at the amount of sadness in her eyes.

He placed his hand over her hand that held the ice pack to his face.

"Why?" he asked softly. "Why didn't you tell me you don't know the man in the picture?

"Why? Why did you let me think he was your lover?"

After what seems like eternity, she answered. "Cause you wouldn't let me say it.

"You refused to hear whatever explanation that I have." A tear escaped from her eyes. "You refused to listen, Natsume!"

Natsume instantly stood up and wrapped his arms around her tightly while the ice pack fell down to the floor. She was being crushed against him, his arms like steel bands around her. It made her cry more. The tears soaked into his shirt, because there wasn't anywhere else for them to go.

"Natsume, please—don't do this to me. Please." Her voice was a whisper. "Please."

She tried to push him away from her but to not avail. The more she struggled, the tighter his arms became around her.

She hated herself for loving the warmth of his body, loving the rapid beating of his heart, and for loving him.

"Please don't do this to me. Please."

Natsume hugged her tighter. Whispering "I'm sorry" as he kissed her hair, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and finally her mouth.

Suddenly, Mikan felt her head ache and her heartbeat accelerate. Her breathing became harder and she clutched Natsume's suit into a fistful knot.

"Mikan?" Natsume looked at her worriedly.

He pulled her away by the arm length and saw that she was shaking uncontrollably before she lay limply on his arms.

* * *

Natsume drove her in his car to the nearby hospital; not caring weather he had passed the driving limit or scratched his beloved BMW M6.

As soon as he arrived at the hospital, he parked his car to one side of the entrance and got out of the car with Mikan on his arms.

He didn't bother to take his keys from the ignition. If it was stolen, so be it. He didn't care anyway. Mikan was the most important thing in his mind right now.

As soon as he entered the lobby, Natsume shouted, "Somebody help me!"

The emergency team immediately took over in what seemed like a controlled chaos of clipped questions on her condition and abbreviated instructions to each other filled with initials and medical talk that sounded like code.

The white-clad group was a polite blur as they efficiently transferred Mikan to a gurney, then she was gone in a flurry of activity. Natsume hurried after them.

He was told to stay outside as they reached the operating room for the doctors to inspect her condition. A young lady with a hospital ID, identifying her as a student nurse, met him and ushered him into a waiting room.

"Satoshi –sensei will be in as soon as he can. It might take some time though. He's evaluating Ms. Sakura's condition. There are snack machines around the corner and of course the cafeteria if you need anything. You'll find a phone over there if you need to make calls." She turned to leave.

Natsume sat on one of the leather sofas but found himself restless. He stood up and paced around and was alerted when a doctor entered the room.

"How is she?" Natsume asked fretfully.

"And you are…?" the doctor asked him. It was a strict policy in the hospital that only the family could visit the patient.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume scowled. "Her fiancée."

"I'm Satoshi," the doctor held out his hand for a brief handshake before he explained Mikan's condition.

"Based on the tests that we've ran on Ms. Sakura," the doctor paused and looked at the clipboard showing the results of the test. "She's still unconscious but she's fine –"

Natsume exhaled in relief but then when he looked back at the serious expression on the doctor's face, he knew there was more.

He braced himself for some bad news. "But?"

"We've found out that she has developed a Cardiac Arrhythmia**." Satoshi continued.

"A –Arrhytmia?" Natsume asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Satoshi looked at his clipboard again. "It means that there is abnormal electrical activity in the heart."

"Her heart beat may be too fast or too slow, and may be regular or irregular?"

"Yes." Satoshi replied with a nod. "And based on the result of the test that we have conducted on her last week –"

"Wait," Natsume held his hand up. "Last week?"

"Yes," Satoshi replied patiently. "Her friend, Ms. Imai, brought her here last week when she collapsed."

"Collapsed?" Natsume alarmed.

"Yes." Satoshi looked at the clipboard again. "Due to exhaustion and malnutrition."

Natsume's legs were definitely not strong enough to support him at this moment, and he just hoped he didn't look as horrified as he felt.

'_Am I the cause of this?'_ Natsume felt guilt prick his heart.

"I'm taking that you don't know about that, don't you?" Satoshi looked at him with sympathy.

"You think?" Natsume replied sarcastically.

"Is there any cure for this?" Natsume asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, there is," Satoshi smiled as Natsume sighed in relief. "If she agrees to a comprehensive check-up and take more care of herself then the arrhythmia will most likely correct itself."

"I see." Natsume nodded in understanding.

The door to the room opened, revealing the young nurse from a while ago.

"Ms. Sakura has regained consciousness," she said.

Natsume immediately stood up and looked at the doctor with hopeful eyes. "Can I see her now?"

The doctor hesitated a bit before agreeing. "Nurse, bring Mr. Hyuuga to Ms. Sakura's room."

"Right this way, sir." The nurse led him.

"Thank you." Natsume said gratefully and walked out of the room.

* * *

Natsume saw Mikan as soon as the nurse ushered him inside the room.

She was sitting up on her bed as she looked out of the window. She turned around and tensed when she saw Natsume enter the room.

"Hey." Natsume greeted her nervously as he sit at the corner of her bed.

Mikan was silent as she turned her attention to her fingers, intertwining them in front of her.

He inched closer to her and held her face in his palm, slightly happy that she didn't wince at his touch.

Natsume lifted her head slowly and grimaced at the sight of her. She looked so good, even if she was in the hideous blue gown provided by the hospital. A little thinner, perhaps, but just as beautiful as ever.

"Mikan." Natsume leaned closer to her and then he lifted her face so that he could see her eyes and held her gaze.

"Natsume," she whispered his name.

"Idiot," his eyes looked into hers. "I thought myself a clever man—and all the time I was an idiot. Blind to what was right in front of me. Blind to everything—except one thing. One thing." His gaze searched hers. "This," he said.

He kissed her. Warm and close for such a long, long time. Then his lips left her mouth and kissed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mikan," he whispered regretfully. "I love you."

"This is just so typical of you. Just when I'm convinced you're a big jerk, you trick me into thinking that you're not." She sobbed. "But you really are a jerk, Natsume! You broke my heart, and now you think you can come here and tell me you love me and I'm supposed t –to forget everything?"

She finished just before she lost control and burst into tears.

"Don't cry," he said, and held her close. "Don't cry."

He soothed her till her tears had ebbed away, but never letting go of her, folding her to him so that her cheek rested on the strong wall of his chest.

Natsume lifted his hand to brush her tears away from her eyes. "I know. I know I've been a jerk, and I don't have a good excuse. But the moment when I looked at that photo of you with him I felt something I had never in my life felt before. Do you know, Mikan, what it was?"

She swallowed. "Your ego denting." Her voice was hollow.

He gave a harsh and humorless laugh.

"Jealousy. Raw and primitive and leaping in me like a monster. The green-eyed monster, devouring me. I'd never felt it in my life before—why should I have?—and I didn't even realize what it was. I just…possessed it…and it possessed me, raged through me. It ate me alive from the inside out."

Mikan could see the cords of his neck standing out, the muscles of his arms tensed like steel.

"Why? Why did it do that? What the hell was it, this jealousy? I never felt anything like this towards anybody!" He sighed exasperatedly. "Only you are the one who was able to make me feel an emotion that I don't even know that I have!" He twined his fingers into hers.

"I was hurt, Mikan. I was hurt so much," He said quietly.

"I was hurt. But it was mortal pain, so I could hardly feel it. Not beneath the monster tearing me to shreds, but it was there all the same, all the time. Invisible, unnoticed, and ignored until tonight. Until now."

His fingers tightened on hers. Everything had gone very, very still all around her. Nothing moved. No breath in her lungs. No blood in her veins. All was quiet.

Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "I was hurt too you know?" Mikan finally found her voice. "You don't trust me enough."

"I know. I know and I'm sorry." Natsume closed his eyes. "Mikan, look at me."

Mikan was keeping her gaze away from Natsume and when she turned to him in defeat, she realized that he had sensed her tension and somehow deduced what was behind it.

"I did not have an affair with that hag." Natsume smiled bitterly. "I know, after my own suspicions, I'm in no position to blame anyone else for theirs, but Mikan, please trust me when I say that I didn't have any affair with that hag."

Natsume can still see the doubt on her eyes and he couldn't blame her at all.

"I don't know if this will assure you," Natsume said. "But I've called the authority and restraining order is established that she needs to be a hundred meters away from us or she'll face legal charges for harassing me."

"She's stalking you?" Mikan gaze at him.

"Yes," Natsume nodded and then he tried to lightened up the mood by explaining how Luna had tried to guile tears to win him back followed with an avowal of undying love.

Mikan wanted to laugh, but the pain was still too fresh for her; and all she could do was wrap her arms around him and hold him tight.

"Oh, baby," Natsume kissed her forehead.

"What a –about the woman you're with?" she asked.

"What woman?" Natsume lifted his eyebrow.

"I saw you with another woman exiting a dress shop earlier today." Mikan muttered just enough for him to hear.

Natsume laughed quietly. "That was my sister!"

Mikan's eyes went wide open and she buried her face into his shirt, hiding her now blushing face.

Natsume chuckled and hugged her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Shut up, Natsume." Mikan murmured against his shirt and she started hitting him on the chest, which she well knows that does not hurt him at all.

Mikan was afraid that she will never be able to forgive him, when strangely perhaps, she would have readily forgiven the grotesque accusations if they have talked about it even with Natsume had confronted her in a blaze of anger or jealousy, at least they would have been based on love, or a love betrayal, in Natsume's view.

"I'm not sure if you're going to forgive me and I know what I'm going to ask is too much from you, but –" he searched his pocket and drew her engagement ring.

"Can you please give this idiot a second chance and accept his hand in marriage?"

Mikan could feel his hand tremble on her. She lifted her hands to the side of his face and then held his gaze with hers.

"Then I am also an idiot to agree marrying you...again." she smiled weakly and laughed as she looked at the expression on his face.

He drew her up and kissed her gently. "Thank you."

Natsume reached her finger and slid the ring on her ring finger.

Tears of intense happiness pricked her eyes as they leaned into each other forehead and laugh happily.

For one long, timeless moment they gazed into each other's eyes, and all the needless pain and torment were gone.

"I'm sorry I did not trust you as I should have. In the future I will have no doubt about your loyalty –now I know you love me! And I love you so much. I'm never going to let you go."

Mikan giggled at his sudden possessiveness. "Let's just hope that it won't happen again in the future."

"It won't," Natsume assured her with a smile.

"I promise." He finished as he gently kissed her lips.

**THE END**

**

* * *

***buriko - a girl who merely pretends to be weak and cute.

**Cardiac Arrythmia - Arrhythmias are disorders of the regular rhythmic beating of the heart. They also may indicate a serious problem and lead to heart disease, stroke or sudden cardiac death.

I have a lot of help with this story. So a HUGE thanks to **bloodyrose1294 ****and cupcakes for the ideas, support and editing this story. And not forgetting ****Chocolatexpudding for suggesting Satoshi as the doctor's name.**

**I will be away for the whole week since so I wont be updating anything this week. So, to Kiseki. Forbidden's reader, I have to say that you will have to wait for next week if you want an update. I've got doctor appoinments almost everyday this week and I needed some bed rest. But I'll be fine ^^**

**Thank you guys for reading!  
sakuraheartz/Elie  
**


End file.
